creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Dr.Zhou.000
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Dr.creeper.000 page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:39, March 22, 2015 (UTC) Hola, Doc: ¿Por que me hiciste eso? Pense que nos llevabamos bien. Vengo aqui para empezar de cero. Solo pido que me trates bien aqui, pense que eramos iguales. Este lugar me gusta mas. Nos vemos, luego. P.D.: Si hay algo que no te guste de mi, cuentame. Lolindir Ancalimon (talk) 00:01, January 5, 2016 (UTC)Lolindir Ancalimon Answer to Lolindir Ancalimon. there is a restricction of speaking in a foreign leaguage 'am sorry Lolindir, fuiste bloqueado dos veces, advertido, avisado, pero por mas que se te haya dicho, no entiendes, no tengo nada personal contra ti, pero ahora que soy administrador, debo cumplir con mi labor, rompiste las reglas, te toca castigo. "Lex Sex Dura Lex" Agradece que fui benevolente y utiliza esos 6 meses para refelxionar. Hasta el momento. Saludos. [[Usuario:Dr.Zhou.000|以西结书']]' 70px|link=Contribuciones:Dr.Zhou.000"Somos lo que comemos". 00:14, January 5, 2016 (UTC) Ay, Doc: Yo tambien te amo (como amigo), pero: 1)-¿Que hice mal? 2)-¿Desde cuando eres admin? 3)-¿Estaras conmigo en esta wiki y hablaremos de lo que sea en el chat? 4)-¿De verdad te caigo bien? JIJI Lolindir Ancalimon (talk) 00:23, January 5, 2016 (UTC)Lolindir Ancalimon Otra cosa: No es que quiera romper las reglas. Es que no entiendo a que le llaman "comentario basura". Solo quiero ser feliz y hacer feliz con humor...Pero no lo entienden. Yo trato de ser gracioso para hacer amigos. Pero creo que no entienden mi humor. Solo nas cosas: Doctor Ezequiel/Zhou ¿Aceptarias ser mi amigo CW? Dame unos ejemplos de un comentario basura y dejare de hacerlo. P.D.:¿No te llama la atencion mi foto de perfil? (Preguntame que es) Lolindir Ancalimon (talk) 01:18, January 5, 2016 (UTC)Lolindir Ancalimon My sincere apologies to the community per speak in spanish, but the situation warrants. Lolindr, hoy hablé contigo, ¿recuerdas? tuvimos una pequeña charla en mi muro, donde te explique detalladamente el porque de tu anterior baneo, te dije exactamente que pasó, lo de tus ediciones, que eran mas de 840 en blogs, muros, y discuciones en Creepypastas, el día de hoy continuaste haciendolo, ganando así casi 30 ediciones con eso, llevas meses en Creepypasta wikia, y dos bloqueos, así que por todo lo que he mencionado, deberíaas saber el porque de tu bloqueo. Dr.Zhou esta haciendo su trabajo, y no va a quitarte el bloqueo. Un saludo. magic666 01:44, January 5, 2016 (UTC) Ejem: I'm so sorry for talk in spanish, in the next one I shall stop. My apollogies. Yo no dije que me quitara el bloqueo...Solo le pido un ejemplo de los comentarios basuras. Nadamas. Le digo que empezare de nuevo. Y que seremos amigos. Le digo que no me doy cuenta, si me da un ejemplo cuidare mis palabras. Lolindir Ancalimon (talk) 01:47, January 5, 2016 (UTC)Lolindir Ancalimon Don't ignore me Listen, dude...I never said "unblock me", just give me an example of a "crap comment", for do not do it in the future. I wanna start from zero... I'm not angry (with you), I'm in a difficult emotional status. You're right about the block, I'm sorry. I'm writing in peace, and you're being rude...Let's start again. You don't answer the other cuestions. Nobody talks to you 666, is our discussion, not your...Sorry. Lolindir Ancalimon (talk) 18:13, January 5, 2016 (UTC)Lolindir Ancalimon Answer. I'm not being rude , you're who we seem to want to see our face, how many times we told you to read the rules? Just read the freaking rules!!! Goodbye. [[Usuario:Dr.Zhou.000|以西结书']]' 70px|link=Contribuciones:Dr.Zhou.000"Somos lo que comemos". 18:49, January 14, 2016 (UTC) Yo, dude! Hey, one of your "wiki friends" promised me that warns you about a message from me ...In one of the wikis you visit. It's in peace. I back to find it, but I couldn't find. Search in the least visited, but already registered. Hey, sorry about the fight. Lolindir Ancalimon (talk) 04:42, January 15, 2016 (UTC)Lolindir Ancalimon Sorry: "He promised me he will warned you about..." Lolindir Ancalimon (talk) 04:43, January 15, 2016 (UTC)The Bisexual Prince of Crime